


空虚寂寞冷

by winter_night



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_night/pseuds/winter_night
Summary: ·总裁牛x秘书天，设定是从前“贫穷限制了我的想象力”那篇的后续·单独看也没问题的！·两人已婚设定·前段有phone sex，不多·ooc全是我的，请不要上升真人！





	空虚寂寞冷

刚下飞机的羽生坐上来接他的车，正闭着眼睛窝在车后座靠着窗户打盹，穿着西服却发丝凌乱，完全没有平时叱咤风云的总裁模样。

这几天因为分公司的事情，他亲自去了外地视察稳定情况，将本家的事务全都交给了自己的新婚对象金博洋。从秘书一下变成“小娇夫”并没有磨掉他处理大小事情的超强业务能力，这段时间金博洋也兢兢业业的帮着自己丈夫忙这忙那，虽说工作顺顺利利、分公司总公司也都正常运转了，可两个人都累的够呛。

今天是公立假日，知道金博洋今天能难得的在家休息，羽生秘密的提前了两天回家，为了犒劳爱人这几日的辛苦还特意给他买了一大盒最喜欢的桃子果冻，是当地的名产。

当然，他自己也爱吃，自己的那盒已经在飞机上吃的只剩一个了，金博洋的那盒却还好好的打着粉红色的丝带，装在一个桃子图案的塑料袋里，一看就知道是为了什么人好好的留着呢。

此时正迷迷糊糊刚要进入梦乡，羽生便感觉裤兜里的手机在震动，手忙脚乱的起身拿出手机，看着是金博洋打来的立刻毫不犹豫的按了接听，同时松下了正襟危坐的身板摊在了座位上，笑弯了眼睛。

“喂？”

“ね、今は暇ですか？”（现在有空吗？）

接了爱人电话，听到这句日语时，羽生结弦稍稍皱了皱眉头，紧接着也用日语温柔的回答了他。

“暇ですよ、何かあった？”（有空哦，怎么啦？）

前面的司机师傅听不懂这句话，羽生身边的人除了专属翻译也没有学日语的，就连平常金博洋和羽生说话，也是一水儿的中文，除非……

天天想做点什么不想让别人知道的事情。

“没什么呀，最近你去分公司那么久，我自己一个人搞总公司的这些事情，就……”

“怎么啦？又有小姑娘给你递情书了？告诉我是谁，回去我就开了。”刚刚醒来还带着睡音，语气却不减半分危机感，天知道羽生总裁最讨厌别人觊觎自家小孩，要是谁撞枪口上可真没活路了。

“没有没有没有！”听着这慌乱的语气，羽生结弦能脑补出金博洋鼓着脸蛋拼命摇头的可爱表情，一时原本因为一整天的忙碌显得疲惫冷淡的表情也带了几分笑意。

“那是为什么？天天告诉我吧，心配している～”（我好担心～）

“嗯……”扭扭捏捏，仿佛不想说的样子。此时行驶的一路平稳的司机先生已经将车停到了自家别墅的前门，看老板一时半会还没有下车的意思就随意的先停在了路边，礼貌的关上门离开了，留下羽生结弦悠然自得的坐在车里，准备听金博洋的答复。

“每天早上起来没有抱抱也没有早安吻，不太开心。”

“还有呢？”

“还有…还有工作的时候没有人喂我饼干吃了，不适应。”

“还有呢？”

“还有……”对方似是终于到了忍耐极限，羽生顺手将手机调成公放，听见了虽然小声但是无比清晰的一句：

“晚上没有夜生活…あ、あなたが欲しい……”（我想要你了……）

终于说实话了。羽生满足的拉开车门悄悄钻进驾驶座，开到了自家别墅的后门，准备来个出其不意溜回去。

原本瞒着天天提前两天回了家，没想到天天自己倒先忍不住了，“天天现在一个人在家吗？”

“嗯……不，不是。”小孩突然改口吓得羽生以为自己被发现了，然而只是虚惊一场。“你现在…不是就在我面前吗？你在摸我……”

想玩这个？羽生一眯眼睛，愉快的顺着爱人的意思接了下去。

“说说看，我在摸哪里？有没有听着我的声音就很想要了？”语气里带着几分兴致，金博洋知道自家总裁好奇心和行动力都是一等一的好，自然花样也多，接受phone sex肯定不在话下。听着他磁性的少年音，金博洋只觉得身子都要软了：“在摸…在摸胸口。”

“天天的乳头很可爱呢，是粉红色的……”听着安抚的语气，金博洋似乎突然产生了被羽生摸着头顶顺毛的错觉。“如果我用指甲掐一掐，会不会开心一点？”

“呜……有点疼……”带着些痛苦的呻吟从电话里传来，羽生克制住自己现在就跑上楼把久别重逢的小秘书按在床上就地正法的欲望，静静地等待自己的可爱猎物处理好一切。

“真乖…其实很喜欢这样对吧？”羽生压低声线，想象着小秘书又软又白的小手贴在胸前、嘴里还胡乱的哭喊着的样子，几乎是一瞬间下半身就起了反应。他任由自己的性器微微发硬，继续调戏着寂寞的小孩，“我会一点一点的从你的胸前滑下去…还碰了碰你的小肚子，发现又变得软乎乎的还掐了一下。”

“呜…我没有偷吃泡面还有垃圾食品，只是、只是最近吃饭吃得多而已……”还没等羽生发问，金博洋便猜到了他要说什么，连忙撇开关系，然而知道金博洋经常忘记吃饭然后拿快餐对付的羽生结弦自然没就这样放过他。

“撒谎的孩子要受惩罚哟。”听到羽生突然用平稳又温柔的语气说出这句话，金博洋那渴求爱人已久的身子一阵酥麻。无数次的疯狂性爱开头由这句话（或者类似的）打头阵，久而久之只是听着这个他都会起反应，“那…我要怎么做…？”

局促不安的像个处子，天知道他只是想多听听羽生的声音派遣思念才明知故问。对面一声轻笑，显然是已经摸透了他的小心思：“把裤子脱下来，我会隔着你的内裤戳下面那张小嘴……”

“嗯嗯——！好、好过分……你摸一摸我上面啊……”隔着内裤只能将一点点布料和指尖送到饥渴的穴肉里，金博洋作为秘书的职业病让他乖顺的只做出结弦让他做的动作，而后再撒着娇讨要更多。

“不行喔，是惩罚的话，我可以只隔着内裤揉一揉安慰你一下……又涨起来了，鼓鼓囊囊的一团，天天被困在蓝白条纹里很可爱呢……”

“脱…脱掉……”难耐的皱起眉头，金博洋吐出几个字便张嘴咬住了枕头呜咽，听的羽生一阵心痒难耐。

于是他轻声的下达了赦令，他能从电话里听到细碎的布料摩擦声，还有松紧带弹到皮肤上“啪”的一声响。

一手扯下内裤边缘的时候刮蹭到了敏感的阴茎，被刺激的一下子松了手指，内裤被弹回了软嫩的臀部上。听着电话里的低声喘息，再加上回想起的那肉乎乎的小屁股的绝妙手感，羽生下意识的握紧了面前的方向盘，压制着自己思念，额头上都憋出了青筋。

他已经把车熄火了，可惜又给自己心里的欲望打上了火。这种撩人而又不给个痛快的方法若是在分隔两地的状况下也就罢了，能上楼直接肏他的完美选择现在就摆在羽生面前，他想避开都难。

都说霸道总裁小说里的小娇妻一个比一个妖精，他看他家这个小娇夫才是数一数二的勾人心魄。

可这场景真是难得一遇，听着他的宝贝儿一点一点的把自己开发好，这个是他在的时候金博洋永远不会做的事情。掐了掐手心，羽生把电话稍微移开，不让金博洋听见他没出息的咽口水的声音，紧接着又凑近话筒：“天天都站起来了，兴奋的在流水呢，可惜……”

“我不想碰那里，我想直接做润滑把天天操射。”

这人是真能折磨人，说的好像他可以现在立刻马上赶回来来操射我似的。金博洋刘海湿漉漉的贴在额头，虚着腰把自己撑起来，上衣磨蹭着发肿的乳尖，又疼又痒，身下的欲望出口又没有得到允许去触碰，欲火在身体里冲撞的发疼，他已经能感觉到后穴敏感的一缩一缩，仿佛在渴求些什么。

他手指颤抖的取出好久没派上用场的润滑剂一股脑的倒在手指上。润滑剂匆匆的往下滴，吓得他赶紧往下身的小嘴里送，“呜…手在摸我后面了……结弦你别光撩我……”

“光在穴口肯定不能满足天天吧？来，大腿张开点，我好把手指送进去。”金博洋听话的大开腿摆成八字形，紧接着迫不及待的用后穴吞吃着一根手指。天知道他这几天甚至都没有时间自慰，再加上尝过真枪实弹的性爱他自然不满足于只用手玩弄，今天是羽生出差后的头一次降低底线自我满足。

 

“一、一根进去了……有点涨…”金博洋悄悄的又抽出手指补了点润滑，再插入的时候便插得更深了些。听着话筒里羽生开始急促的呼吸，明白自己是撩到点上了，心里也稍稍平衡了些。

“我会转一转手指，把润滑涂在内壁里的每一处哟，至于前列腺……”羽生眼珠一转，“今天是给天天的惩罚，那就不碰那里好不好？”

金博洋下意识就想说“不好”，羽生要是在他面前他估计就会蹭着他脸颊撒娇、或是鼓着脸蛋假装生闷气逃到一边去，最终还是会被苦笑着的总裁大人拉回来好好满足。可是今天他不但没有转圜的余地，甚至连自己舒服一下的机会都要被剥夺了。

于是他直接大着胆子违抗了他上司、也是他丈夫的命令：“不要……我想让你碰碰那里…想让你操进来，把我操哭操射都没关系……”

“那就好好满足你吧。”在羽生的要求下金博洋把开了外放的手机放在床上，自己的小穴附近。来回抽插的水声都一丝不漏的好好传递，金博洋一时有一种被人偷窥自慰的错觉，穴肉都绞得紧紧的，性器在没有其余抚慰的情况下竟也高高翘起，可怜又可爱的吐出白色的前精。

“啊啊…找到了……就是那里——！”粉红的入口吞吃着白嫩手指，学着羽生从前在后庭的动作旋转着涂抹开润滑剂到每一寸褶皱，遇到那柔软一处也没有丝毫犹豫用指尖狠狠碾了过去。巨大的快感立刻上头，他隐隐约约觉得自己就算是只玩着敏感点也会高潮，可是……

他真的好想要羽生的东西插进来，把他弄的失魂落魄才好。手指不满足的从一根加到三根，在穴里时而分散开触碰内里的软肉时而聚在一起模仿着性器的运动轨迹来回抽插着。

咕啾咕啾的水声一丝不漏的透过话筒传到羽生的耳膜里，他不动声色的悄悄下了车，阻止了管家对他进门时候的问好，穿着西装皮鞋却轻轻踮着脚，小步的走上楼，停在了楼梯口。

上楼时的脚步声被丝绒地毯尽数吸走，即使现在距离他们两人的卧房还有一段距离，羽生也能听见手机和卧室里传来的双重娇喘和抽泣。不紧不慢的将钱包里的卧房门钥匙找出来，他拿着手机听到了金博洋把手指“啵”的抽出来的色情声音，紧接着是崩溃的哭腔和欲求不满的蹬踹床单的响。

“呜……我想要你……”

“乖宝宝，老公这就操哭你。”无意间口袋里掉出了还剩一个的桃子果冻，羽生将它捡起来拿在手里，挂掉了电话。

金博洋等了半天没等到其他回音，难受的一脚把手机踹下了地，砸在地毯上。刚想骂羽生这个大猪蹄子居然跟他玩放置play，就意外的听见了房间门锁被打开的声音。

回…回来了…？

金博洋僵硬的偏过头，有卧室钥匙的人除了他就只有羽生结弦。本来想把身子藏到被里却犹豫了一下，坦坦荡荡的张开大腿露出敏感的穴瓣冲着来人。

他的丈夫，正一步一步向这张大床走过来，慢条斯理的解着领带再毫不犹豫的将外套连同白衬衫扯下扔到地上，彻底抛弃了刚刚那副上身人模人样、下身鼓鼓涨涨的衣冠禽兽形象。蹬掉外裤，握住金博洋纤细的脚踝，把他拉向自己。

原本嫩白的身体染上了桃红，在深蓝色的king-size大床上格外的诱人。眼波流转，在羽生坚实的腹肌上打转，金博洋不敢相信自己前一秒心心念念的爱人，下一秒就真的出现在他身边。伸出双臂搂着丈夫的肩膀，金博洋撒娇一般像奶猫一样磨蹭着羽生的胸口，同时用调皮的舌头舔过羽生有着漂亮形状的双唇，被一口含住拉进了情欲的漩涡。

被吻的发出了“唔唔”的呜咽，连嘴角淌下了涎水也没有察觉。金博洋满足的搂着羽生只觉得自己要被吻化了，身子软软的，勉强撑起下半身用空虚的穴口去隔着内裤磨蹭羽生的硕大。

羽生也已经完全硬起来了，接收到了挑逗后就匆匆忙忙的松开眼神迷离的爱人，将自己已经湿掉一块的灰色内裤剥掉，用涨出青筋的性器抵着下身这张贪吃的小嘴巴上，空虚的嫩肉不满的渗出肠液打湿了羽生的阴茎，就连小孩腿间高高挺起的性器也受不住了一般，侧过身去在床单上摩蹭，带出一道道淫乱的水痕。

穴口一张一合的想要含住不老实的柱头，却只能将脆弱暴露在火热的空气里尝不到任何甜头。被羽生的坏心眼儿捉弄了倒也不恼，金博洋不怒反笑，张开嘴舔了一口羽生带着婚戒的无名指，露出尖尖的八重齿。

“不想要我吗？嗯？”他将小腿肚伸到羽生两腿之间，前后来回用细嫩的皮肤来回挑逗着那硬挺的物事，甚至用那小巧的脚掌去勾他，“我可都准备好了……来…你不是说要操哭我吗……”还嫌不够，金博洋索性凑到羽生耳边一边吹气一边挑衅：“看看你，到底能不能让我哭啊…？”

“我能不能把你操哭，你又不是第一天知道。”羽生失笑，这个大男孩自从和他结婚之后，就把原本羞涩的外壳褪去了，现在爱人这一副又撩人又大胆的熟透了的模样，他真的是被吃的死死的。

他将硬的发疼的性器一点一点的嵌进了温柔乡，久违的听到了小秘书甜到发腻的喘息声。被柔软湿热的内壁包裹着的感觉实在太好，他禁不住满足的发出一声低吟，将怀里的奶团子搂的更紧了些，舔去他眼角因为刚刚的进入流出的生理泪水。

太…太舒服了……因为自己有好好拓张并没有太多不适，金博洋眯着眼睛，嫩肉被粗大的性器填满的感觉太过刺激，现在他的头皮发麻，四肢都扒在羽生身上，“快…快动一动吧……哈啊…难受…！”

像捏面团一样揉着圆润的小屁股，羽生暗示的舔了舔金博洋的下巴，后者立刻会意，奶声奶气的扭动着身子喊了一声“老公”便如愿以偿。足足一个月没和自己的新婚丈夫鱼水之欢，现在金博洋是实打实的明白了啥叫小别胜新婚。

两个人额头相抵，这股温情和下身粗暴的运动完全不搭。羽生惦记着刚刚乳尖只被手指揉捏过，一口叼住涨的通红的红缨，听着金博洋拉长了声音的浪叫再也不控制自己的欲望，掰开臀瓣狠狠的操到最深处。

“不…不行……我受不住……要去了…！”

一瞬间敏感点被滚烫的凶器碾过，金博洋猛的瞪大眼睛抓住羽生的后背肌肉，小巧的足尖绷直，从刚刚起就一直昂扬的阴茎射了个痛快。后穴也绞的死死的，嫩肉从四面八方缠着羽生的性器，带来灭顶的快感。

 

回过神来迷茫的看着身上的爱人，发现羽生居然没被自己夹射，正在怀疑自己的功力是不是减退了的时候便看到了自家总裁危险的笑容。

“让天天独守空房这么长时间，我肯定要坚持久一点，好、好、补、偿你才行啊！”

“呜！”再次被掰着下巴和羽生接吻，这一次情欲的味道迅速的蔓延。如果说刚刚那一次两人还因为思念的缘故轻柔着动作，这回可真的是粗暴似的疼爱。一次次肏到穴的深处冲击着敏感点，金博洋被疼爱到睫毛都在发抖，灼热的阳物来回抽插着让他浑身颤栗……

“都给你了，天天。”

身处旖旎的爱欲中，额头上还挂着汗珠，金博洋迷迷糊糊的感觉到有人在啃咬他的耳垂，再次清醒过来是因为尝到了嘴里熟悉的桃子果冻香味。他下意识的伸出红艳艳的小舌舔舐着嘴角残留的糖水，就眼睁睁的看着他的丈夫伸手捻了一缕他小腹上浓稠的精液，而后就着刚刚后庭里内射的东西再一次挺了进去。

发出一声闷哼，金博洋猛的嚼碎了嘴里的果冻，尝到了内里桃子果肉的香甜。他皱着眉头忍耐着下身的抽插将嘴里的汁水咽下去，紧接着用沙哑的小奶音要求着：

“都给我，我想你想的快要疯了。”

“我的宝贝都这么说了，不喂饱你岂不是我这个做老公的失职。”捧着金博洋的小手掌，虔诚的亲着他无名指上和自己一样的对戒，紧接着交换了一个桃子味的吻。


End file.
